Finding What Shouldn't Be Found
by Darklexi
Summary: War breaks out between the Irkens and the Vortians. Zim and the others are caught in the middle as part of the Retaliation Group against the Irken rule. Will Zim and the others figure out how to stop the millons of deaths on both sides or will him and his friends die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is my first good story I have written on fanfiction! Please review because IT IS IMPORTANT TO MY HEALTH!**

**-DISCLAIMER! ****All Invader Zim Characters are not mine!**

**-Only the plot and a few of the other characters belong to me**

Chapter one

Awoken

Zim's P.O.V.

I awoke in a hospital bed. I didn't know why my head hurt like I was wacked with a metal bat and why my body felt even worse than my head. I couldn't see very well. Everything seemed fuzzy and disoriented. The last thing I remember was being attacked in the forest by something or someone … I can't really remember, but I do remember getting my butt whooped like no tomorrow…I also remember being with a close friend of mine… OH CRAP! WHERE'S DUSTY!? I quickly opened eyes as wide as they could go, but then my eyes began to sting because of the sensitivity to the lights in my eyes.

"Glad to see ya awake Zim" said a familiar voice.

"K-Kitten?" I managed to say before realizing that it hurt to speak. I tried to open my eyes a bit to see the young, about 99 (10 yrs in Human) year old Irken with white skin who just walked in to the room. "Yep that's me, but if I were ya I wouldn't speak so much." Kitten's soft voice replied placing her hand on my forehead checking my temperature to see if I had a fever.

"Well ya don't have a fevar and your vitals are lookin' good…" She concluded while she took her hand off my forehead. I myself have always wondered why she couldn't pronounce some words like 'the' 'you' and of course 'fever'.

"Why shou-" I was cut off when Kitten sharply spoke in her harsh voice "No ya mustn't speak! Ya could damage your throat even more with that gash in it and it could possibly kill ya! I can't handle losin' another one of my friends this early in da month!" I heard her sigh. I looked at her with a slightly confused look on my face trying to piece together what she meant.

"Da day… Dust and ya were attacked…" She paused for a moment. I barely saw her curled antennas drooped down against her head. Then she continued with "Dust… She didn't survive… And ya were near death when me and Willow found ya… both of ya were bleeding… Massively… out on the trail that lead back to da camp…" She paused again. Her sniffles told me that she was beginning to cry a little and when she continued her voice began to crack."Dust lost more than 4 pints of her blood… about 2 times more than da average Irken could lose at a time." My antennas also drooped down with guilt about the death of Dust.

"Did-," I was cut off once more by Kittens voice only this time it wasn't harsh it was her normal silky soft voice. "We were going to go back to get her body for burial…But… After we dropped ya off here at da E.R. and returned to da place where her body should be… It-it was just… gone… There was no body anywhere…" She sighed again and threatened "Don't speak until me or Willow says ya can otherwise DON'T SPEAK or I will SLAP YA INTO NEXT TUESDAY!"

I cringed at the thought of it and I knew she wasn't joking when she said she was going to slap me.

Dust's P.O.V.

"Ho-ly-cr-ap" I whined. I felt like a train hit me at a hundred miles per hour. My head throbbed like I fell down ten flights of stairs again. I remember every ounce of detail of what happened to me and Zim when we were attacked by those sick twisted things. Blood was just everywhere. Then I saw them nail him in the back of the head with a club of some sort. Then I felt a quick pain in my back right above my PAK. My legs began to give out then I just fell to the floor close to passing out. After landing on the ground I felt more pain throughout my body and at that moment I knew that I was being beaten and stabbed. A few minutes passed and they stopped and went after Zim it seems to me that they didn't hurt him as bad as me, but still we both were losing more blood by the second. I finally closed my eyes and I felt like I was falling in to darkness… come to think of it. It was really boring.

Coming out of my thoughts, I was able to open my eyes a bit, but I couldn't really see. Everything was blurry and unfocused. This caused me to be very dizzy. So I just closed my eyes and relied on my touch and hearing. I was lying on my back on a very soft hospital bed. I heard the door open and close and my body tensed up and my long and curly antennas stiffened not knowing who was coming in the door.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not here to hurt you." A voice said. Judging by the tone of the voice I would have to say that it was an older male who was in the same room as me. "I'm only here to check up on you and how your healing process is going… Also just so you know you were dead for about," He paused for a brief minute thinking to himself "I would have to say that you were dead for about a few days while I tried to revive you."

I sat there for a sec and said "You said I was… Dead? For a few days? Huh no wonder why I can't really see…they're dead eyes…" I said trying to wrap my head around the idea of me being revived.

The male chuckled at my comment "Yes sweetheart. You've been dead for a few days and don't worry about being blind. It's just temporary until your white blood cells fix your eyes." He said while he walked over to what I assumed was the heart monitor beeping a double beep. "Both your hearts are working, but are very weak from trying to give you enough blood to keep you alive." I smiled a bit. "It seems my hearts do their job very well then"

"My name is Dr. Dorgale (Dr- Door-gal)." He said checking the IV in my arm. "Nice to hear you Dr. Dorgale. My name is Dust, but some of my friends call me Dusty as a nickname." I replied.

Dr. Dorgale tapped my head and left the room. I thought to myself _I don't like to be alone…_

**Well here's the end of the chapter! Sorry it was short, but I'm working on it =3**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT IS MY LIFE LINE! Lol =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up! Well here's the next chapter!**

**-DISCLAIMER FOR ALL INVADER ZIM CHARATERS!**

**- The plot and a few of the characters are mine**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T! **

Chapter 2

The Life of One of Us

Kitten's P.O.V.

I still can't believe that Dust's dead and her body is missing. My heart just raced at the thought of someone hurting my friend, but I can't dwell on the past…

"Kitten? Will you be all right? I could sneak in to the kitchen to look for the gummy worms that you like sooo much," I heard Willow tell me through the door of my little room. "Yeah I'm fine… I'm just having a little mental break down over Dust…" I said as I opened the door. I saw Willow in her normal navy blue and turquoise vest and grass stained blue jeans. Her antennas were low and her hazel eyes seemed worried.

"Have ya told Tak and Giz? … About da death of Dust?" I asked with a shaky voice. "No I haven't. I was going to tell them once they got back after their secret mission involving the plans of the Tallest." Willow replied. "But it doesn't mean that we still can't dye their clothes a different color though." Willow gave me a wink. I smiled back and devilishly said "Oh yeah,"

I and Willow both began skipping down the carpeted hall way on our way to both Taks and Gizs rooms. Before we entered Taks room we caught a glimpse of the Cani sisters; Carrie and Kelly. They both were in the living room play fighting. Looking at them I can't tell them apart because they're identical twins so it hard to tell the difference.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?" Asked one of the twins. "Yeah! What you doin'?" the other twin said while she pushed her sister off the couch.

"OWW! THAT HURT CARRIE!" Kelly apparently yelled.

I looked at them both squabble on the ground and I just laughed along with Willow and we continued to walk and open Taks door.

"Hey! You didn't answer our question." I shivered and turned around to see both of the sisters standing behind me and Willow with an upset look on their faces.

"Well we are going to do something," Willow answered. "Like what?" Carrie and Kelly said in union.

"NOTHIN'…" I replied in my deep playful tone.

The two light green girls looked at each other and smiled "OK! HAVE FUN WITH THAT!" then they left.

Kelly's P.O.V.

After me and my sister left Willow and Kitten to whatever they were going to do in Tak's room me and Carrie went outside in front of the fairly good-sized ranch house that had seven Irkens living in it.

"Carrie? Can I ask you something?" I began to say rubbing my antenna. "Aim!" My sister said while putting her arm around my shoulders. "Do you think that Dusty is really dead?" I said stopping in my tracks. "And shoot…. No. I don't believe that Dust is dead. The reason is. Dust has gone through hell the moment her family was killed… And she guided us away from the path of violence and death and led us straight in to the golden light… Nothing can keep her from living on. Not even Death." My sister replied looking at me with serious expression. "That mutt is stubborn. She'll find a way to come back."

I look at her with a smile and a few tears building up in my yellow eyes. "Don't cry Kelly. We all will live through this bloody war and don't even begin to say otherwise. Dust would slap you and tell you to wolf up if she saw that," Carrie pointed out when she slapped the back of my head.

The reason Dust would always tell everyone to 'wolf up' is because a few of us here in camp posses DNA from our ancestors that enables us to turn in to a wolfish looking thing with a strong will and capabilities.

We both began to walk again and eventually reached the front gates of the camp. I looked at Carrie with my glowing yellow eyes that were changing red. She looked back at me with her glowing yellow eyes giving me a smirk. "Ready to face the deadly forest? And find food for our friends here?"I asked Carrie while I was slowly changing in to my light tan wolfish form. "If Hell's ready." She growled as she was changing into her light tan wolfish form as well.

We took off running in to the forest. Our eyes glowed brightly as we ran. A few miles in me and Carrie stopped and rested so we could find prey and hunt it with a breeze.

While Carrie was resting, I decided to take a look around to see what prey was hanging around at the moment. I trotted about a few yards before I began hearing the snorting of a deer like creature. I think the name was Ankells… I can never remember what every creature here is called. I crept closer to where the sound was coming from. I stopped when I realized that the snorting stopped and was replaced with a high whistle of stress filled the air. I felt the ground shake and the sound of thundering hooves overwhelmed me then I began to smell smoke… My heart stopped when I heard the noises from the Ankells become louder and louder… Then I saw that THEY'RE HEADED STRAIT FOR ME! My eyes grew wide and I knew. If I didn't move I would surely be trampled to death…

**HEHEHEHE CLIFF HANGER! HAHA! I hope you like this story so far! =3**


End file.
